Flight
by BlueShadows199
Summary: In a post-apocalyptic world where small tribes struggle to survive, young Gem just wants to get through her coming-of-age test with a decent score; it determines her position in the tribe, after all. Much to her surprise, the "test" is some strange video game from the old times called "Flappy Bird". But what happens when she scores higher than her own tribe leader?


"What if I don't get a good score?"

"You'll be fine. Now hold still, your hair is a mess."

"How do you know?"

"Well, your father is a 20 and I got an eighteen. I think you can do a bit better than us. Stop worrying so much, Gem, this is your coming-of-age ceremony. Enjoy it!"

_What's so fun about taking a test that determines your fate?_

Though society had crumbled many years ago, lost to the point of no return, tribes had been able to regain order. Each tribe had different cultures and specialties and laws, but each had to follow the sacred code of tribe placement. It is said that a child who has come of age must be given the test; their score on this test would determine their whole life thereon, including their rank, job, and mate. The higher the score, the better the life.

"I don't see how any of this is enjoyable," Gem grumbled, her small body swaying as her mom yanked a brush through her greasy, matted hair.

A head suddenly poked into their tent. It was Shane.

"Hey, good luck on your test today, Gemmy!" he grinned, winking "If you get a good score like me, then we could be mates!"

Shane, was a young, handsome man with blonde hair and light eyes. His muscles were large and his skin tanned from the sun. Up until his coming-of-age ceremony two years ago, had lived with his family in the tent next to Gem's. Every day he would stroll over to her tent and flirt with her. Most girls Gem's age (and some of the boys) would take this opportunity with both arms outstretched. After all, Shane was one of the most attractive and intelligent boy of their age group.

Gem hated his guts.

"I remember when I got my score of 26," he boasted, "I was shooting for the chief's score of 50, obviously, but not all of us can be as amazing as he can."

"You've got that right," Gem's mother nodded, "Chief Aaron is our leader for a reason."

_If I was chief, I would make it so that we didn't have to take a stupid test to determine who we become, _Gem thought bitterly. She stood suddenly, squirming free of her mother's grasp, "I should go. Wouldn't want to be late for my own ceremony."

Both parties nodded respectfully and Shane scooted over so she could get by. He whispered, "Good luck, my little gem," as she pasted, flashing her a wink.

Trying to ignore her agitating tribe-mate, Gem looked out at the sea of people bustling around like ants on a plate of pastries. It felt odd, knowing them were all working to get ready for _her_ ceremony. Of course, it was that way with every kid who came of age; it was a celebration that they lived long enough to make it to this stage of their life.

Shouldering through the crowd, trying to respond to every "Good luck, Gem," she heard (and failing miserably), the girl made her way to the center of the tribe. There stood the only real building in their territory; a small, one-room shack made out of old wood. In there, Gem would sit for a full hour, trying to achieve the best score on this test possible to determine her life in the tribe.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Gem," the chief himself was standing at the entrance of the shack.

"Oh, uh, good afternoon, sir," Gem mumbled, suddenly aware that everyone had stopped their activities to stare at her.

"Are you ready?"

She nodded cautiously.

Chief Aaron opened the door and gestured for her to step inside; she tried not to sneeze as dust particles floated around the thick, hot air inside. He closed the door behind them and the room became dark, except for the little natural light that seeped in through the cracks in the walls.

Reaching into his robe, Chief Aaron pulled out a small, rectangular object that Gem had never seen before. "This will be the device you use to complete your test. I assume you have already been taught the basics of the test?"

"Yes, they teach us all about it in our lessons, sir."

He smiled. "Very good." His fingers flew across the screen of the rectangle and suddenly it emitted a bright light that caught Gem off guard, "The test will begin once I exit the room. You will then have one hour to complete the test as well as possible. Once time is up, your rank will be determined by the highest score you achieve. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," Gem took the device from Chief Aaron's hand and watched as he drifted over to the door, opening it to reveal the light outside. How she wished she could be out there instead of here.

"Don't worry, Ms. Gem," Aaron's smile was the last thing she saw before he closed the door, "you'll get the rank that you deserve. The scores of Flappy Bird do not lie."


End file.
